1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a one-piece, molded plastic retainer clip having an expandable fastener for securing it to a mounting hole in a structure, such as the steering column of an automobile, and having releasably latchable means for securing elongated members, such as electric wires or tubes, thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of equipment employ retainer clips to secure elongated members, such as electric wires or tubes, to a structure forming part of the equipment. Prior art retainer clips take various forms and are usually designed to suit particular needs. For example, one form of prior art clip comprises a simple curved band which is affixed to a structure by a screw which extends through the band and threads into a threaded mounting hole in the structure so as to tightly clamp the elongated member thereto. However, use of any form of clip employing a screw usually requires provision of a threaded mounting hole in the structure and adds to production costs. Furthermore, some prior art clips tightly clamp or grip the elongated member secured therein and prevent axial movement. However, prevention of axial movement of the elongated members may be disadvantageous or undesired in some types of equipment. Other types of prior art clips comprise several separate parts which must be selected by the user and manually assembled prior to or during installation and this also adds to production costs, especially in cases where many such clips must be installed. Multi-part clips are also more costly to fabricate, since separate dies and molding machines for each part are required. Some prior art clips presently in use on specialized types of equipment are not really well-suited therefor and result in a make-shift job.
For example, in the manufacture of automobiles prior art wire retainer clips are mounted on the steering column to support elongated flexible insulated electric wires which run from the engine compartment to electric control switches mounted on a movable (rotatable and/or tiltable) portion of the steering column, such as directional signal switches, air-bag switches and the like. The wires and prior art clips are concealed and protected by a metal or plastic shroud which is removably attached to the steering column by its own separate attachment means.
Multi-piece prior art clips and those secured by screws are difficult to install, especially in cases where the clips must be attached to the underside of the steering column. Furthermore, some prior art clips tightly grip the wires and, since portions of the wires must move axially and bend in response to turning or tilting motions of the steering column, the wires are eventually chaffed, damaged or broken. Removal of the shroud and prior art clips to enable servicing of damaged wires or associated faulty switches is time-consuming and costly.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide improved retainer clips for securing and supporting elongated members, such as wires or the like, on a structure, such as the steering column of an automobile, in order to expedite production, facilitate servicing, and reduce the labor and costs involved in both.